Forced
by harrypotterseriesrocks
Summary: What happens when Voldemort instead of trying to kill Harry, he makes him join him? Why does he want Harry to join him? What will Harry do? Sorry bad at summeries. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does and all credit goes to her.**

'_What if I'm turning into him?'_ and '_What if I'm turning evil?'_ were the thoughts that entered through Harry's mind these days. Even after Ron, Hermione, and Sirius told him he wasn't turning into Voldemort or turning evil didn't help. It was always at the back of his head these days.

It was the Christmas holidays and the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin were all at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was a rather sad Christmas for the Weasley's with them worrying about Mr. Weasley in St. Mungo's because of the giant snake that attacked him at the Ministry. _'If it wasn't for me then he would have been dead but, maybe it was because of me that it happened.'_ attacked Harry's thoughts once more. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts hearing his name called from the downstairs.

"I'm coming." yelled Harry. He got off of his bed and started walking down the dark staircase. He was on the first level of the staircase when he started hearing voices coming from the hallway. _'Must be an Order meeting.'_ thought Harry. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs when he saw Sirius and Mrs. Weasley waiting for him.

"Harry, dear, you will be going to 'The Burrow' while the Order will have a meeting. I have had enough with Fred and George's Extendible Ears." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly will be taking you, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. You will be going by floo powder. I will see you later tonight." said Sirius taking Harry into a hug. He then whispered into Harry's ear so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear "I will tell you anything I can once the meeting is over." Harry nodded and then walked with Mrs. Weasley down to the kitchen.

Harry saw no one was in the kitchen so he figured they went already. He then grabbed some of the green powder that was beside the fireplace, walked into the fireplace and called out "The Burrow". He felt the familiar feeling of spinning and dizziness. He then finally landed hard and opened his eyes to see one of his favorite places in the world. The Burrow.

"You all right mate?" asked Ron helping him up out of the fireplace. "We been wondering when you would arrive here. We have been waiting for a long time."

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Harry brushing himself off. "I was just up in my room. Didn't hear your mom calling me down. Where's Hermione?" He just noticed it was only he and Ron in the room.

"She went up to Ginny's room with Ginny. Do you want to play exploding snap? Fred and George said that they would be down later to play but had some business to do up in their room. Their probably just working on more joke stuff." said Ron

"Yeah, sure." said Harry. They then both heard from behind them Mrs. Weasley getting out of the fireplace. They then started walking up to Ron's room to get the cards. When they arrived in Ron's room the familiar feeling to walking into bright orange because of the Chudley Cannon posters covering the walls and the big mess all covering the floor.

"Can you help me look for them? I don't –"Ron was cut off from a quake and a boom. Harry then heard screams and shots from below them. He then heard a crash from the side of him and saw a spell then hit the window. Both he and Ron fell to the floor as glass and another spell came into the room. Then a dark figure entered the room. Harry felt his scar burning.

It was obvious what was happening. The Burrow was under attack from Death Eaters. People he cared about were here. One of the worst's parts that he was hoping he was wrong about, Voldemort maybe close by or here. Hopefully, Voldemort only had a strong feeling at the time and it wasn't because he was close by.

**A/N: So I been wanting to write some sort of story about Harry lately because I haven't been finding any that I been looking for. Well, this chapter is short but I promise the other one's will be longer and better. This was only starting it off. Well please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter unlike J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Harry went into his jean pockets and got his wand out. "Stupefy!" he shouted. The figure moved out of the way and back out of the window.<p>

"Ron! We need to go help the others and get out of here!" exclaimed Harry. Ron had his wand out also. They both ran out of his room and down the stairs. They lost their footing a couple of times because of the quakes. They arrived at Ginny's room first. They door was wide open and five death eaters were shooting spells at Hermione and Ginny.

"Impedimenta!" cried Harry. "Stupefy!" One of the death eaters going after Hermione got stunned. Ginny sent a Bat-Boogey hex at one of the death eaters after her, and then sent a Stupefy right after it. Eventually, the five death eaters either left or were stunned on the floor but, they could tell there were more by hearing spells downstairs and crashes.

Harry grabbed his scar in pain. It felt like it was burning so badly that he would be blinded. He hasn't felt it like this since… the grave yard. He was really hoping his suspicion was wrong and that he wasn't here.

"Guys! We need to get out of here or warn the order! Voldemort is close!" yelled Harry. He saw their scared looks on their faces before he headed out of the room and started running down the stairs. It sounded quieter down stairs. _'Maybe the Order came?' _thought Harry. He sped down and then slowly started to creep down with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny behind him.

They had reached Fred and George's door to their room. _'It's quiet in their room too. To quiet for the twins.' _thought Harry. He was about to open the door when he heard screams from behind him from Hermione and Ginny. He turned around and saw that death eaters had grabbed all of them and had their wands. He was about to stun the death eaters when someone grabbed him from behind and took his wand.

"You need to pay attention, Potter." said the death eater that grabbed him. He recognized that voice. The last time he heard it was after his hearing at the Ministry. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Let go of us, Malfoy." said Harry. Harry saw Ron was struggling to break free but the person holding him was twice his size. Hermione and Ginny weren't having any luck either.

"I can't do that. The Dark Lords wants to see you and your friends after all." said Lucius. He signaled for the others to take them downs stairs. The farther down they went down, the more Harry scar burned. When they finally made it down to the bottom, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got thrown down. Harry then saw that Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were with them but weren't moving. The only thing he could think of was that they were stunned because they were breathing slightly.

He then got slammed hard on to the ground in the middle of the death eaters who had formed a circle. He was looking around at the death eaters. His scar was burning so badly. It wasn't until he looked up did he see the snake like man in front of him with his red eyes, slit nose and pale skin.

"Ah, Harry. So good to see you and your friends." said Voldemort. He then started talking to a death eater next to Mrs. Weasley. "Wake them up. I want everyone to see and hear this." The death eater then muttered the spell and in an instant all their eyes opened.

"Let them go. It's me you want not them. Just kill me and let them go." said Harry staring into his red eyes. Voldemort looked a little amused by this. Harry didn't understand why though.

"I will set them free if you agree to what I'm going to ask you, but I'm not going to kill you." said Voldemort. "If you join me, then I will let them."

"The answer is the same as the one I gave you first year, which is no. Why all of a sudden do you want me to join you and why don't you want to kill me!" said Harry. Harry was looking at everyone that was huddled together. He saw Ron and Hermione hugging each other with a few tears escaping Hermione. Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were all together. They all looked fearful, especially Mrs. Weasley having grown up learning about Voldemort and now seeing him.

"I have realized from experience and from being told that you are a powerful wizard, it hard for me to me to admit that so you should be grateful. You went past all the obstacles to get to the Sorcerer's Stone, you killed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, you fought over a hundred dementors, and that is only up to your third year. Also I have other reasons why but I will not tell you. It would be better if you joined me and became my ally instead of us fighting and you will join me. If you don't, you will watch your friends die. Do you want me to show what will happen? CRUCIO!" said Voldemort. The unforgivable curse hit Ginny straight in the chest. She had escaped the clutches of her family and now was squirming on the floor, trying to keep her screams in by biting down on her lip. A few tears were escaping her eyes.

"Stop it!" was heard from the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry was looking at Ginny, horrified. He remembered what that felt like when it happened to him in the graveyard. It felt like knives were hitting into his skin.

"STOP IT!" yelled Harry. Voldemort at that moment stopped and then turned looking at Harry. He was smiling from what Harry could tell. "Just stop it!" whispered Harry.

"Does that mean you reconsidered my offer, Harry? Are you going to join me and become an ally? A death eater?" asked Voldemort. Harry was looking at his friends. If he didn't then they would get tortured and die.

"Don't do it Harry!" cried out Hermione.

"Keep the mudblood quiet!" yelled Voldemort. Ron jumped in front of Hermione just in case a spell came her way.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Harry. "How did you get into here? There are supposed to be wards around here created by Dumbledore himself!"

Voldemort who was looking at Hermione put his attention back onto Harry. He laughed before replying. "Did you really think I couldn't get past the wards? I am the most powerful wizard. Also, I need an answer Harry. Are you going to join me or will I have to kill your friends?" finished Voldemort

Harry was going to say back to Voldemort saying that he wasn't the most powerful wizard. That Dumbledore is, but he thought if he said anything else but an answer to his question, then he would torture or maybe kill someone. Also because of the hate he felt towards Dumbledore this year. He looked at his friends sadly. He had tried to talk and stall as much as he could so hopefully the Order could arrive as back up but it was obvious that they weren't. It was the only thing he could do to protect his friends or else Voldemort would surely kill them. He sent them a sorry look. Someone then put their hand on his shoulder which made his scar exploded with pain. He backed away and looked back up at Voldemort who had his eyes on him. He could tell how he liked how easy it was to bring Harry pain by merely one touch.

"CRUCIO!" cried Voldemort. Harry felt the pain he felt from the curse from June back on him. It felt exactly liked it did six months ago. He wished it would stop. That he would just die. He was biting his lip down trying to keep himself from screaming but eventually he just let it out. The death eaters he could tell were amused like they were back in the graveyard but weren't laughing because Voldemort wasn't. He heard the Weasley's and Hermione screaming for him to stop. It felt like forever until he finally felt the curse lift off of him.

"I will ask one more time. Join me or watch everyone you love, die." said Voldemort. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do in his life. Join the man who murdered his parents? Join the man who murdered Cedric?

"You promise you'll leave them alone. You promise that you'll give their wands back and leave here." asked Harry. He looked over at everyone once more. He saw them giving looks that said don't do it. He was doing it for them though. He couldn't let anyone else die for him.

Voldemort put his hand on Harry's shoulder again. Harry felt the pain from his scar almost blind him but he didn't move away this time. "Yes. Of course I will. Once we leave here and I will then tell you the other reasons why I'm not going to kill you too. Now you will join me?" Said Voldemort. This time it sounded more like a statement then question.

"Yes. I will join you." Said Harry bitterly, looking away from his friends eyes and into the red, snake like ones. He heard Sirius's voice in his head when he was talking about his brother, Regulus. 'Once you join him, there's no going back.' it said.

"Harry, no!" cried Hermione.

"Mate, you don't have to do this!" said Ron. The other Weasley's were giving him looks that said you don't have to do this. Mrs. Weasley was crying that she couldn't even say a word.

Harry ignored their cries and tried to look anywhere but at them. His scar was hurting so bad that he wanted more than anything to go over with them and cry with them. He was wishing he had never gotten this blasted scar and everything that came with it.

"Hold out your left arm." said Voldemort. Harry's eyes widened. He knew about the dark mark but he didn't really think that he would get it, at least not this early on. Harry shrugged off Voldemort's hand and started backing up but he bumped into two people. Both of the death eaters dragged Harry back in front of Voldemort and forced Harry's sleeve up. Harry tried to get out their clutches but couldn't.

"You must have the mark if you are to join me. Also, I think it would be better if we used your wand for this." Voldemort then took out Harry's Holly and Phoenix wand and was examining it. "I know are cores are brothers but, your wand almost has the same feeling as mine. They almost don't feel different at all."

Harry was feeling sick. He didn't want his wand used for Dark Magic, let alone on himself. He had worked so hard on making sure it didn't. It would almost make it feel less pure or as welcoming the next time he used it.

Harry then felt his wand touch his left forearm. "Do you, Harry James Potter, join me as an ally? Do you join me as a death eater?" Harry didn't answer. He was struggling to get out. He felt the arms on him tighten at his shoulders. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do. All his luck he had previous years had ran out.

He could feel Voldemort's eyes burning into him, waiting for his answer. He could feel stares coming from his friends. He felt like he was betraying them. The hands on him were getting tighter and tighter by the second. "Yes…" whispered Harry with regret and sadness in his voice. He could hear his friends crying pleading not to still after his answer came out.

At that moment he felt a burning feeling creeping on his arm. He looked anywhere but his arm. Each second of the burning he felt his scar burning even more. He felt like he wanted to scream from the pain from his scar plus what was getting almost drawn into his skin for forever. Finally he felt coolness on his arm instead of the burning feeling but that didn't stop his scar from feeling like someone was ironing it. He felt the hands on him loosen. He looked down at his left arm for the first time and saw the black skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. He took one look at Voldemort then at his friends he whispered "I'm sorry…" to them before falling into blackness.

Voldemort took Harry by his shirt collar and signaled for the death eaters to leave the Weasley's and Hermione. He took one look at everyone in the room and then apparated away with a single pop. The death eaters then closely followed him with multiple pops. Everyone was gone from The Burrow other than the Weasley's and Hermione.

On the floor were their wands but no one made a move to get them. Hermione was crying into Ron's chest and Ron looked like he wanted to cry as well. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were hugging and crying too. Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep herself calm but it was no use. Fred and George both had identical surprised and upset looks on their faces. It one of the first times they didn't try joking around or talking.

They felt all their hope was lost and they felt they couldn't do anything at all. They may have their wands but they felt like fighting no more at the moment. One of their best friends, friend, person they liked, or almost their son was gone. The Boy Who Lived was taken by the Dark Lord and was forced to join or else. They felt hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter seemed easier to write then the first. Well I don't really have anything to say other than please review!**


End file.
